


【主旻×你 R18】小别

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi





	1. Chapter 1

主旻也不是第一次外出出差这么久了。  
你明知道他身为理事，这种程度的公差是理所当然的。但知道是一回事，能耐得住半个月的寂寞又是另一回事。尤其是当夜幕降临，你一个人躺在家里那张king size的床上，抱着被子滚来滚去，鼻子里使劲儿探寻着被单上他残留着的微弱气味，不管是内心深处，还是身体深处，都相当诚实地感到空虚无比。

这次主旻出差那么久，等他回来要不要一起庆祝一下，或者给他准备点惊喜呢？  
你趴在床上托着脑袋，翘起细长的双腿，身上只套着堪堪遮住你小巧臀部的长T恤，认真地思考着这个问题。  
你的男人平时可谓是要风得风，要雨得雨，一点都不夸张地说来，那就是什么都不缺。给这样的人送礼物，不是一般的费脑子。你思来想去，还是没个头绪，不禁有些泄气地翻了个身，几缕还有些湿意的长发顺势落到了你的脸上，带着那股你太过熟悉的沉香。

噢，没错。你想起刚刚在浴室中，边哼着小曲儿边打湿了头发，手习惯性地去够自己的洗发水，却不小心碰到了旁边主旻那瓶外表朴素的男士洗发水。  
就像这个家里的所有物品一样，他的洗发水也显得相当高档。鬼使神差地，你在手心中挤出一些来，在自己的头上搓出了一层厚厚的泡沫，顿时，那股你无比想念的发香充斥在整个浴室中。

的确，主旻比你高上不止一点，一般来说你也不可能够到他的发顶。但每当他擦着半干的头发从浴室出来低下头吻你，当他将你推倒在床上俯身在你颈窝和胸前，你便可以清晰地闻到他洗发水的味道，让你心安又让你浑身发烫。到后来，只要闻到他头发的味道，你的大脑便会不由自主地变得兴奋和渴望。

包括现在。  
你仰面躺在床上，手中抓了几缕头发放在鼻子下面用力地嗅着，心跳都不禁加速了几分。高高的天花板上灯光很暗，你能够轻而易举地想象出主旻撑在你正上方，你的指尖可以轻轻划过他修长的脖子、从光裸的胸膛上往下滑到结实又平坦的小腹；绕到后面，那是他精瘦的腰，在凹陷处重重地揉一把，便能够勾出他低沉的闷哼。再往下，是那处烫手的炙热，如果你将它握在手中，它就仿佛可以把你燃烧殆尽。

光是这样想象着，就已经足够让你浑身发热。你微张着唇，呼吸也变得有些凌乱，手不自觉地伸进了宽松的t恤里，轻轻搓揉着自己饱涨的乳房；你能感觉到内裤上已经沾上了些许湿意，于是只能紧紧夹着双腿，慢慢地摩擦着大腿内侧以缓解那磨人的欲望。

正当你的手要掀起身下的内裤，去抚慰那寂寞得来回收缩着的小口时，手机毫无预警地突然响了起来。你吓出了一身冷汗，脑子一下子清醒过来，仿佛自己那一点点羞耻的小秘密被撞了个正着。你从床上弹了起来，扯过一旁的被子盖在了身上——尽管你很清楚谁也看不见——一手捞起震动个不停的手机来不及看就放到了耳边。  
“喂？”

“亲爱的，你好像接得没平时快。家里一切都好吗？”  
是他。  
主旻低沉的声音从电话那边传来，带着一丝担忧。他仿佛对你稍迟一点的接通也非常在意。  
“主旻…”听到是他，你紧绷的神经瞬间便放松了下来，连每次例行的撒娇和“老公你到底什么时候回来呀？”的催促都忘了。你倒回到柔软的床上，慵懒地应答着：“一切都很好。”声音里还带着几分从刚刚未完成的自慰中留下的绵软。

“…亲爱的，你的声音也跟平时有点不一样。刚刚在干什么？”那一边的男人敏锐得像一头猎犬，精准地嗅探着你每一丝的异常。  
“没…没什么。”你含混着。虽然你与他成为夫妻已经一年有余，对于你的身体他更是轻车熟路，但闻着他的洗发水香气自慰这种事情，你还是没法这么轻易地对他坦白说出口。

“是吗？”他似乎没有过多地怀疑，又或者只是纯粹对于你无条件地相信。“再过两天我就回去，你在家里乖乖地等我，好吗？”  
“我每天都在等着你呢。”你乖巧地应着，将手机紧紧地贴在耳边。他那边很安静，除了他说话的声音什么也听不见。你想，他大概是在书桌旁，在杂乱的文件前，也许还穿着干净合身的衬衣，最上面的两颗扣子解开来，隐约露出好看的锁骨；台灯的光会为他挺直的鼻梁打下阴影，就像你每晚在书房里看见他的模样。

“哦对了，今天我路过首饰店，看到了一条很适合你的项链。我知道你会说我给你买的东西太多，但是我很想看你带着它的样子，所以就买下来了…”  
“嗯…那我天天带着…”你一反常态，连应答都显得心不在焉。这并不能怪你，毕竟你还没来得及从刚刚的余波中恢复过来，又要听着他低声温柔在你耳边细诉思念，对你来说，这就像是一服致命的催情剂。

刚才那股被吓退的燥热又重新涌了上来。在薄被子下面，是已经被你掀起到胸前的t恤，你的手指在光滑的肚皮上打着圈，模仿着他平时挑逗你的样子一点一点磨过自己的敏感点，最后轻轻地按压在隔着内裤的小/穴上——那里的布料早已被打湿了一片。  
主旻对你隐秘的动作一无所知，仍在话筒那头与你随意地聊着天。不过就是如常的那些话，但他充满磁性的声音却这样掠过你的耳边，你甚至能感受到他呼出的热气，喷薄在你的侧脸。为了够到下身，你不得不斜靠在床头，将两腿尽量得打开，露出粉嫩的穴/口。丝质的小内裤不知道什么时候已经被你脱到了一旁，你的手指有些迫不及待地拨过那浓密的丛林，轻轻掰开小/穴两侧的嫩肉，一边用大拇指轻柔地按摩着阴唇，一边小心地向洞内探去。  
你感受到你致密而温暖的小/穴有些急切地吮吸着你的手指，透明的体液打湿了你的指尖，但不充分的前戏还是使你的甬壁有些干涩。你是第一次做这种事，对于接下来该怎么做有些迷茫，只能不断地在穴口周围来回浅尝，多少抚慰着你的身体对他的强烈渴望；但一面还要努力地保持着头脑的清醒，维持着平常的声线，一句一句地应着他的话。

“…亲爱的，你今天有点不对劲。”终于，他还是发现了你的反常。你停下了手上的动作，故作镇定：“有吗？”  
“你是不是不舒服？”主旻却十分确定他的感觉，“我让家庭医生过去……”  
“不要！”他话音未落，就被你显得过分紧张的大叫打断。  
“…到底发生了什么？”  
他坚持着，明显不打算就这样被你混过去。你避无可避，只好坐起身来，深吸一口气：“我说出来，你要保证不会笑我。”  
“是什么事？”  
见推脱不成，你索性软绵绵地撒起了娇：“主旻…你知道，你出差这么久，我真的很想你。”  
“抱歉，是我让你等太久了。”他的声音传来，带着只会对你展现的温柔，“我也很想你…”  
“不是，主旻…我是说，我真的很想你——”你故意将声音拖得长长的，尾音轻翘，像羽毛般，试图撩拨他的心弦。“你知道吗？我刚刚用了你的洗发水，这样就可以闻着你的味道了…主旻。”  
你能感觉到那边明显顿了顿。不知道哪来的胆量，你干脆一不做二不休：“主旻…我好想你能摸摸我，但你又不在。”

对面一阵长久的沉默。  
他会不会觉得意外？毕竟这也是你第一次这么主动。想到这里，你突然有点想钻到被子把自己闷死。  
“你现在在哪里？”正当你试探着要开口说些什么的时候，他突然一本正经地问道。  
“房间里…床上。”虽然不知道他为什么这么问，你还是如实答了。  
“刚洗完澡吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“穿的是什么？”  
“…之前我用来当睡衣的那件长t恤。”你下意识地扯了扯衣角。  
“脱掉吧。”他吐字相当清晰。  
“什么？”你还是以为自己听错了。  
“没事，相信我。”他似乎在安慰你，又似乎在引诱。“你还记得上次我带你去欧洲度假吗？”

你刚把衣服脱下，赤裸的皮肤触碰到微凉的空气不禁打了个轻颤。他的话把你带回到那个过分豪华的总统套房，清晨，他将你压在玻璃窗前。外面是浓白的雾气和葱郁的森林，你身上的浴袍半褪，他的舌尖划过你敏感的耳垂，你光裸的背贴在冰凉的玻璃上，前面却是他滚烫的胸膛，进退两难。  
“记得…”你回答得很小声，身体仿佛自动感应一般地回忆起他手掌有些粗糙的触感，不禁起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
他的声音贴在你耳边，“亲爱的，你知道吗？如果我现在在你的身边，我会很想摸摸你的头发，亲吻你的脖子…”  
你仿佛感觉到他温热的气息喷薄在你的脸上，然后是脖颈，最后落在锁骨上。你的手跟着他的指示，慢慢移到胸前，已经兴奋地挺立着的乳珠轻轻摩擦在你柔软的掌心里，小腹处就像流过一阵细小的电流，微微颤抖着。你忍不住发出几声低低的喘息。

“你感觉怎么样？”主旻的声音变得有些低哑。爱人娇柔的嘤咛近在耳边，他甚至可以想象出你光裸的身体陷在柔软的被子里，乌黑的长发散在肩上，与白皙的皮肤相得益彰；可是事实上是你人在离他千里之外，摸不着，更加吃不了。他有些后悔把你一个人留在家里了：早知道无论如何也应该把可爱的妻子带上，现在就不用隔着话筒煎熬地听你这诱人的喘息，而是能够将你困在怀里，任由你被操到哭喊求饶，也绝不会轻易放过。

“主旻…唔…我…”你眼前蒙着一片朦胧的水光，拿着手机的手几乎握不稳，出口的句子也是断断续续，“我感觉我…下面很湿…”  
“主旻…我好难受…”  
“…我想要你。”

“别急。”你难得的坦白露骨，让他只觉得一阵口干舌燥，以冷静自持的韩理事这时早就把什么自制全都抛到了九霄云外。他重重地靠在了宽大舒适的真皮椅背上，小腹处升起的一股燥热直窜到两腿之间。他伸手扯了扯领带，解开了最顶上的两颗扣子，这才让呼吸顺畅了些：“床边的柜子里。我上次送你的东西在那里。”

那是不久前的情人节，他带给你的“礼物”。当然他对自己的天然条件是相当的自信，用它只是为了增添床笫之间的情趣。情人节那晚他就充分展现了他身为商人的探索天性，用那根“嗡嗡”震动的棒子抚遍了你周身的所有敏感点，不加掩饰地看着你通红的脸和被逗弄得透着粉嫩的身体，直至你用不成调的哭腔挤出求饶的句子，才满意地提枪上阵。

此时你握着那根惟妙惟肖地造型成龟/头的按(z)摩(d)棒(b)，不禁有些脸红耳赤，手指不管不顾地一推，直接开到了最大档位。  
“别这么快，”他仿佛看穿了你所有的动作，“慢慢来，要不然会伤到你自己。先不要进去，知道吗？就像我每次用手帮你……”  
“啊我知道！”你赶紧阻止了他用一本正经的语气说出更羞耻的话来。你半躺在床上，曲起双腿，将按摩棒轻轻地贴在阴唇上，微小的震动刺得你下身娇嫩的皮肤直发痒，感受到刺激的小/穴得不到满足，只能可怜地张合着小嘴，涌出一股股透明的液体。  
“跟我说说。”那边的理事大人似乎不满意你这样自顾自地发出一声声磨人的娇喘。  
“唔…主旻…”你一片混沌的头脑竭力地遣词造句，“我下面…流了很多，我想进去…主旻。”  
“等等。”他似乎放下了手机，那边传来一阵窸窣的声音。你并不知道你软软的哀求正刺激着他的神经，早已饱涨的下身把他有些紧的西裤撑得鼓鼓囊囊，勒得难受。他腾出手来解开皮带，冒着热气的肉/棒立刻生机勃勃地弹跳了出来。他修长的五指拢住突突跳着青筋的棒/身，一边想象着你温热潮湿的小/穴将它紧紧地吮吸住，一边缓缓地上下套弄起来。

“你进去吧。”他终于发出了命令。  
你把手机放到一旁，打开免提，顿时他有些压抑的沉重喘息充斥在空旷的房间里，经过放大显得越发色情，让你更加想念起他粗壮的肉/棒在你身体里搅得天翻地覆。你轻轻掰开小/穴两旁的嫩肉，迫不及待地将按摩棒抵到了潮湿的穴/口上，稍微用力一推，震动着的棒头便挺进了你的浅穴中。按摩棒的触感远不及他烫热的肉/棒，但绵绵不绝的震动却让你欲罢不能，一阵轻哼从你没咬紧的牙关中漏了出来。  
“慢一点。”他的声音被情欲染得暗哑，但还是顾及着怕你弄伤自己，“好了吗？刚进去不那么深的地方，往左一点…那个小点，你很喜欢我戳你那里…。”  
你羞红着脸，又有点不甘心他对你的身体这样熟悉——每次在床上他总是按住你肆意操弄，让你毫无反抗之力，更别说你能对他的身体胡作非为。  
你慢慢地调整着按摩棒的角度，不断地刺激着那一点，奇异的异物感和快感交替袭来，惹得你不禁连连娇喘。你的身体逐渐习惯着按摩棒的入侵，棒头也随着你不由自主的动作一点点插入你小/穴的深处。你感觉小/穴被强撑得满满的，难以再开拓下去，这才模仿着他平时的动作，慢慢抽插了起来。

“主旻…”小/穴被填充得太过舒服，你嘴里无意识地冒出了主旻的名字。爱人不停传来的嘤咛让他烦躁难耐，甚至有些幼稚地嫉妒起此时可以深深埋入你体内的那支按摩棒。他想着你陷入情绪的脸，手上的动作渐渐加快了速度，肉/棒在他快速的捋动下涨大了几圈，肉粉色的棒/身上亮晶晶的，沾了些他掌心咸涩的汗液。

“哈啊…震度可以稍微大点。”他低沉的喘息让你抛弃了所有的矜持。你顺从地调整好档位，突然增强的刺激让你浑身一颤，尾椎骨窜起一阵触电般的酥麻，直冲头顶。性欲的本能让你抛开了所有羞耻心，为了让按摩棒能够更顺畅地插入，你只能尽可能地张开双腿，大开门户，手腕灵活地摆动着，推着按摩棒一次又一次地向你甬/道深处冲击，震动的棒头不断刺激着你的某点，激起一股股令人颤栗的快感，占据了你大脑中的每一个角落。  
熟悉的欲潮袭来，你微仰着头，眼前的天花板变得模糊，手将床单抓成了凌乱一团，嘴里胡乱地叫喊着：“主旻…主旻…要…要去了…”

“等我一起…”主旻将手机紧贴在耳边，轻声安抚着你，手上一边不断地加快了速度，大拇指轻轻扫过敏感的龟/头。肉/棒在强烈的刺激下微微颤抖着，铃口处流出几滴亮晶晶的液体，惹人怜爱。“亲爱的…叫叫我的名字。”他轻皱着眉头，喘息声越来越重。  
“主旻…”你濒临高潮的声音软得像只可怜兮兮的小绵羊，他轻而易举就可以想象出现在的你是怎样一副快要坏掉又美味可口的模样，撩人地歪躺在床上，心里不禁暗暗发誓出差回去必须要把你操到下不了床。脑海中的景象实在太过香艳，手中的肉/棒像是又硬了几分，骄傲地高高翘着，涨得难受。他的宽厚的手掌紧紧圈住滚烫的棒/身，快速地撸动了几下，喉咙里发出一声低沉的闷哼，一股白浊的液体终于自铃口喷射了出来，弄脏了他干净的黑色西裤。

与此同时，你只觉得脑子里突然像是电流窜过，早已敏感得不行的身体猛地一颤，随即疲软下来，倒在柔软的被子上，身下的床单被你小/穴中流出的液体弄得潮湿一片。你轻喘着气，回复着呼吸，沾满了你体液的按摩棒被扔在了一旁的被子上，泛着水光。你有些无力地拿起手机：“主旻…？”  
“我在。”他的声音也显得有些疲惫，但还是一如既往地带着宠溺的温柔，粗重的呼吸声贴在你的耳边，让你心潮难抑，“我很快就回去，我保证。”其实他最想现在立刻就派私人飞机过来飞回到他可爱的妻子旁边，在柔软的床上抱着她，和她一同入眠。  
“嗯，我知道…”  
“很庆幸我今晚给你打了电话。”他在电话那头轻轻笑了一声，似乎相当满意你刚刚的表现，“也许我们以后应该多通电话。”  
明明只是一句平常不过的话，却偏偏被他说得别有用意。你只觉得脸上发烧，还裸露在空气中的皮肤也一并烫了起来，还处于混沌中的脑子一时不知道该如何反驳。  
“好了，”他似乎在整理那边的混乱，“早点休息，亲爱的，要不然对身体不好。”  
“等一下！”眼看他想要挂断电话，你急忙出声阻止。  
“怎么了？”  
你听着他的声音，心里满溢的所有眷恋就像是化成了口中的一颗糖，甜得腻人。

“…我爱你，主旻。”  
他顿了顿，似乎对你突如其来的情话有些惊讶，“我也爱你，亲爱的。”  
“我更爱你！”  
“那是不可能的。”他的声音含笑，但又认真得一往情深。


	2. Chapter 2

当主旻看见你出现在机场外的时候，一向冷静的脸上也露出了少有的惊讶。

“韩先生，快上车呀。”  
你坐在宽敞的驾驶座上，侧身趴在车窗沿，看着男人脸上微妙变幻的表情，不禁觉得格外有趣。  
“你怎么在这里？”主旻看着你故作无辜的笑容，有些无奈，“我的司机呢？”  
“他今天休息，所以由我来接韩先生您回去。”你捏着嗓子，一本正经地说道。  
主旻不置可否，唇角微微勾起，默认了你这小小的恶作剧。他绕到车的另一边，没有像往常那样坐上“理事专属”的后座，反而拉开了副驾的车门。你感觉车子轻轻地一坠；紧接着，他那久违的气息立刻充斥在窄小的车厢里。你条件反射一般地拉了拉紧紧裹在身上的风衣，不算太柔软的布料摩擦在你的皮肤上，刺刺的。  
带着一丝心虚，你刚想要开口说些什么，他的手却突然落在了你的发顶上。你下意识地侧过脸去看他，他的手却顺势滑到了你的脑后，轻轻一扣便将你带了过去，不由分说地在你的唇上印下浅浅的一个吻。  
“这位新来的司机，”他的脸近在眼前，“不知道要下车给理事开门吗？”他顿了顿，眼里隐着笑意，“这是给你的惩罚。”

说完，他却并没有立刻退开，温热的鼻息与你的交缠不清。不知道是车里温度太高，还是你穿得太多，你感觉周身一股热升腾起来，几乎要让你呼吸不畅。你不禁想起两天前，他的声音穿过电流，低沉地响在你的耳边，像是无形的温柔的手，抚过你通红的侧脸；而现在，他人就在你的眼前，薄而湿润的唇仿佛引诱你亲吻，而手掌的温度又可以透过你颈后的皮肤真切地感受到。最重要的是，他那包围着你的气息实在太过浓郁，与你那天躺在床上想象的一模一样——或许还要更浓。你口中突然一阵干燥，几乎想要就地将他扑倒。

车外，夜幕降临得很快。机场外人来车往，无数的车灯像是流星群一样不断地晃过你的眼睛，夜空中传来飞机降落划破空气发出的巨大轰鸣。你回了回神。这里还不是地方，所有的倾诉须得为了今天的计划而保留到最后。  
“咳…你饿了吗？”你不着痕迹地退开来，端正地坐好在驾驶座上，故意岔开了话题。尽管眼睛看不到他，你还是能感觉到他为你突如其来的疏离而有些意外——毕竟按照你往常的路数，你见了久别的他一定会第一时间扑到他的怀里，像小猫一样在他胸前一顿乱蹭乱摸，以至于每次都会被他忍不住一把抱到床上好好宠爱一番。  
“不饿，”他见你不为所动，于是也坐正了身子，“刚刚在飞机上吃过。”声音里倒是没有显出失落或者奇怪。  
“唔…我希望你还不是太饱。”要不然我精心给你准备的大餐岂不是很浪费。后面半句你是在心里暗暗补上的。  
“噢？你为我煮了什么吗？”  
“算是吧。”你一边发动了车子，一边偏过头对他眨了眨眼，“是为了庆祝你回家而准备的惊喜哦。”

车子在你早就预想好的路线上奔驰，窗外的景物快速地倒流着，化成一束束绚烂的流光。主旻为了不打扰你开车，原本只是安静地在平板上阅读着文件：你还暗中欢喜，以为可以神不知鬼不觉地瞒他到目的地；可不知道为什么，他却偏偏比你预想得更快地发现了不对劲。  
“亲爱的，这并不是回家的路。”他按熄了平板屏幕，车里顿时暗了下来，“这是出城的路。”  
“……”你一时语塞。明明不开车，偏偏对出城的路倒是记得这么清楚。  
“你这是要绑架我吗？”  
你听了，忍不住轻笑出声。每当他用这种严肃的语气开玩笑，你都觉得他像是一个过分认真的小孩。济希他们认为你能get到主旻的笑话是因为幽默感奇怪，但其实你确实是觉得他的笑话太过可爱。  
“不是啦，”你稳稳地驶着车子，“我带你去一个很棒的地方。”

说话间，车子已经驶离了大路，周围的灯光逐渐暗淡了下来，路边树木却逐渐变得越来越茂盛。这是一个你早就踩好点的小山丘，安静而人烟稀少，而且远眺风景很好，适合极了你这场出其不意的欢迎仪式。  
主旻没有再追问，像往常一样，他总是对你做出的决定无限宽容；你当然也不会解释下去，车子就这样在幽静的小路上前进着，很快便停在了半山腰的一处小平地上。

山丘不高，山下的星点灯火仍然能够看得清晰，同时满天的繁星也像是触手可及——正正是既接近人间烟火，又追及永恒神圣，与你接下来打算做的事，竟有着这样美妙的异曲同工之处。

身边的主旻明显还在状况外。他看了你一眼，想要伸手去打开车门，却被你手疾眼快地拉住；平时都是他毫不留情地把你欺负个够，一想到今天终于可以反将一军，你便忍不住兴奋。  
“怎么了？”他看着你，脸上难得地露出困惑，“我以为你要看夜景。”  
你没有回答，只是认真地凝望着他好看的脸，拉住他的手又执着地加了几分力，空出来的手抓了腰间的带子轻轻一拉，裹在身上的风衣顿时松垮地敞了开来，露出了里面你精心挑选的丝绸吊带睡裙，浅紫色的光滑布料上缀着一根漂亮的长丝带，深V的领口开到胸前，而胸部的设计则是镂空的蕾丝，一对莹白的乳/房在昏暗中若隐若现。  
车里流淌着安静的音乐，你顺手“咔哒”一声给车门落了锁。做到这种份上，主旻就算是白痴也该清楚了你的意图，更何况他的某种功夫在婚后就迅速长进，简直到了日新月异的地步。最好的证据就是，此时他非但没有惊讶，反而好整以暇地看着你，嘴边挂着从容不迫的笑，像是在等待你进一步的行动。

你慢条斯理地将风衣完全脱掉，故意将动作放得撩人；脚上的高跟鞋也被你干脆地踢掉在座椅下面。为了完成这个“惊喜”，你特意从家里车库挑了一辆空间足够宽松的车，此时你才能毫不费力地从驾驶座一下跨坐到主旻腿上。刚到达位置，他的双手就立刻自觉地揽上了你的腰，手掌带着热切的温度在你的腰窝处轻抚着。你的指尖从他胸膛前划过，到他的腰间为他解开了安全带，紧接着便不安分地抚上了他的小腹，直至胸前。隔着他的衬衫，你能感觉到他的身体在你轻柔的抚摸下逐渐变得烫热。  
“Surprise..”你靠在他的怀里，双手扶住他的肩，在他耳边低声说着。  
“谢谢你的惊喜，亲爱的，”他圈紧了你，侧过脸，顺势含住了你的耳垂，轻轻吮弄，“我很喜欢。”

是的，这个计划，在那天你跟他通完电话之后，就自然而然地就浮现在你的脑海中。也许是他隔着话筒的声音太过性感，又或许是知道他在那一侧自我满足让你觉得更加空虚，你需要更多的刺激，来填补你对他的思念，例如在狭小密闭的车厢里，你们只能无限地贴近，交换着彼此的气息，直至失去空隙，水乳交融。  
就像是现在这样。

尽管车里空间不算小，但两个人挤在一个座位上还是相当勉强。你只能尽量紧贴着他的胸膛，分开的双腿有些难受地屈在两侧。你带着一些不服气的小心思，轻轻地在他耳边吹着热气，舌尖学着他平时的样子勾勒过他耳朵的轮廓，沿着他分明的下颌线一路往下。他手指轻柔地捏住了你的下巴，低下头来想要与你接吻，你却恶作剧地躲开了他的唇，反而偏过头去含住了他的指尖，一边吮吸着，一边用舌尖描绘着他手指的形状，好一会儿才终于退开，嘴边的津/液连出一根银丝，在月光下闪闪发光。  
他似乎被你挑逗得有点难受，原本靠在椅背上的身体稍微前倾了些许，想要用舌尖为你拭去唇边垂下的涎液。你再次躲过了他的动作，一手将他按回到椅背上，故意不去看他带着热切的目光，指尖开始慢慢地为他一个一个挑开衬衫上的扣子，精壮的胸膛很快暴露在你的眼前，散发着强烈的男性荷尔蒙气息。你迫不及待地将手探进了他的衬衫里，有意无意地拂过他胸前的那一小点凸起，一寸一寸地在他的身体上撩拨点火。

但还不足够。相比于你对他的身体如同决堤的想念，乏陈的抚摸远不足够。你忍不住低下头来在他胸前轻轻舔过，感觉到他的身体明显地僵了僵，便大着胆子地学他一样唇舌并用，在他滚烫的胸膛上来回流连着，所到之处无不留下清晰的、湿哒哒的水印和浅浅的齿印。他的身体仿佛带着奇异的酒香，让你越吃越上瘾，以至于恋恋不舍地伏在他的身上，胸前的柔软紧紧地贴在他的小腹上，压成扁扁的两团；他的手穿过你浓密的长发，轻轻地按在你的发顶，迫使你紧贴着他的身体，而你单薄的睡衣下自然是绝对的真空，此时他跨/间那炙热的硬/物只隔着薄薄的西裤布料，抵在了你早已水光淋漓的穴/口上。

虽然你一直躲避着，但主旻在这方面显然比你熟练得多。他的一双大手在你光裸的背上肆意游走着，一处一处地唤醒你的敏感，有些粗糙但却温柔的抚摸让你的皮肤一阵一阵地发热，热度流窜到你的脸上，烧得你满脸都是通红。你的忍耐的确快要到达极限，就连他微翘的发尖都像是极致的引诱，你甚至开始对他平时在你身上极尽耐心的挑/逗产生了钦佩。想到这里，你有些不服气地坐直了身子，看着他赤裸的胸膛以及你在上面留下的一个个透着可爱粉红的“杰作”，还是感觉相当满意：韩理事，现在应该能见识到我的厉害了吧。

“满意了吗？”他的声音被你撩拨得低哑，但突如其来的发问还把你吓了一跳。  
“你会读心的吗…”冲口而出后，你才发觉自己这简直是不打自招，不禁有些窘迫起来。  
“我只会读你的心。”  
身为理事，主旻做事的效率从来高得吓人。没有多余的废话，他一个翻身便把你蛮横地压在了身下。你被迫地陷在柔软的真皮座椅里，椅背被他的体温捂得烫人，炙得你的皮肤几乎要着火。他比你高大得多，半弯着腰也显得相当辛苦。他索性伸手去拉了旁边的拉手，将座椅放平；还没等你反应过来，他已经欺身而上，长腿弯曲着强硬地抵进了你的两腿之间，膝盖轻轻顶在你潮湿的穴/口外。  
“可能我以前没有说过，”他沉重的身体压在了你的身上，灰色的眸子闪动着危险的光，“做坏事是要付出代价的。”

是啊，你怎么就忘记了呢？身上的男人隐藏在外表下的天性。也许是他平时对你太过于温柔体贴，让你忘记了他每晚在你身上尽情地冲锋陷阵的样子，让你天真地妄想可以轻易取得主导，而现在你自作聪明的挑/逗反倒像是释放了他身体深处的野性，要将你活剥生吞，融入到他骨里的野性。

你感到危险迫在眼前，就像是猎物被猎人接近，身子忍不住轻轻地挣扎了一下。他立刻圈紧了你的腰，不让你乱动，继而有些凶狠地攫住了你的唇瓣，火热的舌不由分说便撬开了你的牙关，毫不留情地长驱直入。你确实忍耐得辛苦，对于他强势的入/侵也根本无从抵抗，索性软了下来，唇舌乖巧地缠上了他的，仿佛干渴已久一般贪婪地吮汲着他的津/液。你知道主旻最看不得你服软，果然才刚卸了劲儿，他便立刻放轻了动作，舌尖温柔地卷住了你的小舌慢慢吮/弄，像是反复品尝着最美味的珍果，直至你的唇瓣被吻得微肿，透着润泽的粉红，才意犹未尽地放过了你。

“帮帮我。”他的呼吸声有些沉重，在寂静的夜里听得格外清晰，湿热的气息就贴在你的脸上微微洇开来。他没有等你答应或拒绝，径自抓过了你的手，引着你慢慢往下探，最后搭在了他的皮带的搭扣上。  
“亲爱的…帮帮我。”他的头垂下来埋在了你的颈侧，像是一只无害的大猫咪，呼吸间温热的鼻息化在你的肩颈间，微微发痒；间或一点点地轻吻在你娇嫩的皮肤，舌尖快速地一转，似乎是耐心的哄骗；只是他身下的那团炙热摩擦在你腿侧，还在不断地提醒你这只不过是一瞬平静。

不过，实际上就算他不请求，你也会那么做。天知道你想念他那根生气蓬勃的东西想念了有多久？你甚至有些急切地解开了他的皮带，硬涨的肉/棒总算从紧绷的束缚中解脱了出来，冒着滚烫的热气迫不及待地钻进了你的手里，圆润的顶端高高地翘起，饱满的龟/头泛着一丝水光，可爱至极。  
你将它轻轻地握在手中，细细地感受着上面沟壑的纹路，大拇指扫过前端敏感的龟/头，然后恶作剧地捏了捏。他在你颈间发出一声低低的闷哼，报复一般地在你胸前咬了一口。你不由得吃痛地轻叫一声，只得顺从地帮他慢慢地套弄着。他的手指挑起你肩上细细的吊带，为你半褪下身上的睡裙，露出你柔软的双乳，温热的唇舌耐心地在你的胸前逐一舔弄过。但很快，他便不再满足于你的手上的动作。  
“可以吗？”他轻柔地亲吻着你的唇角。  
“嗯。”你双手抚上他宽厚的背，车里的空间太过狭小，你只能将双腿紧紧地圈上了他的腰，以便他进出无碍。  
“我想要你，主旻。”

话音刚落，他的肉/刃已经狠狠地贯穿了你的身体，带着如同暴风雨的猛烈，让你清楚地感受他对你深切的思念，并不输你半分。他一手环紧了你的腰，将你禁锢在怀内，一手护在你的头侧，防止你撞到一旁的硬板；精瘦的腰快速地前后摆动着，带着高昂的肉/棒强硬地挤开你甬/壁的嫩肉，一次又一次地撞向你小/穴的深处。你轻咬住下唇，久违的情事令你忍不住一阵轻颤，潮湿的小/穴像是应和着主人的依恋，紧紧地吮吸住他的粗壮，贪心地想要将它永远留在里面。  
“哈啊…亲爱的，放松点…”主旻不禁倒吸了一口凉气，手掌在你大腿内侧安慰一般抚过，腰间的动作却没有停止，在你的小/穴总算放松的一瞬间，他立刻敏锐地抓住了机会将肉/棒重重地推入。狭窄的座椅上他的姿势无法将下身完全贴合你，你为了满足身体深处的空虚，只能不自觉地将臀部高高抬起再抬起，引诱他的肉/棒捣向你更深的里面，直至你白花花的双腿无所依凭地吊在半空中，在他越来越激烈地撞击下左右晃动着。

虽然被他紧紧地圈在怀里，但在窄小的座位上实在是让人没有安全感，你只能紧紧地抱住了他的肩，否则总是疑心下一秒就要被他撞歪到一旁；但最终他幅度越来越大的动作还是使你们慢慢向后头的边缘滑去。在你的头即将悬空的刹那，突然一阵天旋地转，你的脑子一片模糊，好一会儿才反应过来那是他用力将你从座椅上捞了起来，使你重新跨坐在他的腿上。女上男下的坐插姿势使他的肉/棒被完全吞没在你的体内，你稍微一动，肉/棒的顶端便意外地擦过了你甬/道深处的某点，让你忍不住呻吟出声。主旻似乎是被你操弄过度的样子惹得心浮气躁，一手扣住了你的后脑，温热的唇随即贴了上来，与你交换了一个潮湿绵长的吻；另一只手托住你小巧的臀部，带着你身体一上一下地套弄起他的肉/棒。  
你双手扶在他的肩上，抽插着的肉/棒不断摩擦着你湿润的内/壁，使你的身体连连颤抖。性欲的快感很快便盖过了一切，渐渐地你脱离了他手掌的摆布，攀住他的肩膀卖力地晃动着腰肢，小/穴在不断的刺激下溢出了越来越多的清液，被肉/棒在抽插间搅起了巨大的水声，打湿了你和他的耻毛，相互沾连在一起。

很快，你的意识似乎逐渐抽离，身体只是依靠着本能前后运动着，每每乘着体重完全落在他的肉/棒上，身下的车子也跟着微微晃动着，你都开始有点担心它会不会被震得塌掉。主旻似乎也到达了某个临界点，你身下的肉/棒仿佛有了生命，不再依靠着你的坐入，而是开始一下一下地重重往上顶，让你只觉得身体里被捣得翻江倒海。你微仰起头，连呼吸都乱了节奏，大脑仿佛濒临缺氧，却又一次又一次地被身下的顶撞拉回现实；主旻将头埋在了你的胸前，喘息声一下比一下重，他那随着你们的动作晃动的发丝划过你敏感的皮肤，都能引起你阵阵兴奋。

终于，他的肉/棒在你体内迸射出几道烫热的液体，被你不住收缩着的小/穴尽数吞入。你眼前一阵迷茫，好一会儿才终于瘫软在他的怀里，久旱的身体总算是得到了终极的安慰，充实而又满足。主旻的手臂将你紧紧圈住，缓而重的呼吸声自你的头顶传来。他轻轻地抚摸着你的发丝，像是哄着孩子一般温柔。半晌，他在你的发顶落了一个吻。

“我回来了。”你听到他低沉而性感的声音，没有经由电流，而是直接落进了你的耳里。

 

 

 

 

 

★也许是彩蛋吧☆  
第二天，你才听主旻说做完之后你直接就睡着了。不奇怪，你确实是很久没有这么激烈地做爱了。  
他半靠在床头，一手环住你的肩，没事人一样说道：“所以我只能叫司机过来接我们了。”  
嗯？  
你愣在一旁，突然想起昨晚半睡半醒间，模模糊糊地，是他帮你穿好睡裙，披上风衣，然后一把抱起来就走向旁边司机开过来的车。尽职尽责的司机正候在门边为自己的boss开着门，结果看着boss抱着昏睡的你走来，纵然是见惯了主旻为所欲为的老司机也不禁有些发愣。  
“不准看。”你记得主旻说了这么一句，自己就被他放进了温暖的车厢里，再往后就不记得了。  
…………  
……………………  
好吧，看来车震这种事，做这一次就够了。


End file.
